<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheer and Spring by mirrorwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117860">Cheer and Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting'>mirrorwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorwriting/pseuds/mirrorwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caps在学院新学期聚会中对Upset一见钟情，一夜情后锲而不舍追求的校园故事。</p><p>为了单纯可爱勇敢爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias "Upset" Lipp/Rasmus "Caps" Winther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheer and Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caps是一个执行力极强的人，无论是什么天马行空的想法，只要有实现的可能，他都会去做并且异常执着。</p><p>体现在各个方面。</p><p>Upset知道有人盯着他，但没在意，他习惯了众星瞩目，随意一扫就看到右边那道不自然转变的视线。</p><p>男孩显然没想到他会突然看过来，紧张地眨了眨眼，接着露出整齐的上排牙齿，傻兮兮地对他笑。</p><p>Upset一瞬间了然，还有空跟身边的人打个赌，赌男孩会不会过来。</p><p>“100欧，我猜会。”</p><p>“那我只能猜不会了。”Upset倚在桌台，一条腿虚靠在气杆上，金边镜框后漂亮的眼睛眯起来，心情愉悦地撑着下巴，“看上去怎么都不会亏。”</p><p>“你开始来者不拒了吗？”Zven揶揄了一句。</p><p>Upset没有说话，因为男孩已经向他走了过来。</p><p>Caps的行动快于头脑，但实际上他还没有做好准备，不过幸好一见钟情的对象表现得十分友善。他像得到鼓励一样自我介绍，说自己的名字学院专业，真诚地像应选某种职位。</p><p>他说得很真实，而且，太具体了。</p><p>这可不是合格的一夜情对象应有的搭讪方式。</p><p>Upset揉了揉他的头发，手指从耳尖滑落脸颊一带而过，在Caps泛起粉色的肌肤中可以看出，这种似有若无的触碰应该明令禁止对待毫无经验的孩子。他可能需要一点特别的教育才能长大，而Upset在想要不要承担教师的职责。</p><p>太慢了，可以直白一点。</p><p>“你喜欢什么姿势？”</p><p>“嗯——嗯？”</p><p>看到男孩惊讶的瞬间，Upset准备好的调侃或玩笑说辞被堵在喉咙。男孩看上去十分稚嫩，让他产生了一种介于保护和强迫之间的感觉。他不太想把他吓走，甚至在心里快速地准备着被拒绝后的补救措施。</p><p>但Caps亲了亲他的嘴唇，有橙汁的味道，一点一点过度到他齿间，又很快分开。他低着头，睫毛投下松针一样的阴影。</p><p>一个青涩的，但果肉很甜的橙子。</p><p>Upset起初只是想逗逗他，不过，这个浅尝辄止的吻结束后，他搂着男孩柔软的腰改变了注意。</p><p>试一次未尝不可。</p><p>他回头对Zven比了个手势，敲敲桌面，放下一张纸币。</p><p>Caps刚进房间就被按在墙上完成了一个潮湿的吻，Upset撩起他的衣服尾摆贴着肌肤往上摸，舌尖实打实地进入对方的口腔，纠缠的温度让气氛足够旖旎。</p><p>接吻发出让人脸红的水声，Caps把Upset平整的衣服抓出道道鲜明的折痕，紊乱的呼吸混在四周。Upset出于着一种莫名的责任感，把他的手按在自己身下，“你明白我们要解决什么样的问题吗？”</p><p>实际上Upset只是礼貌性地问一问，他以为会得到Caps羞涩或者温顺的肯定，但没想到男孩真的停了下来。</p><p>Caps的手被Upset覆盖着放在他的跨间，指节因为思考无意识地动了动。Upset说不好究竟过了多久，总之他的阴茎在这种情况下胀大了一圈。</p><p>终于Caps像是下定决心一样点点头，脸上满是专注和认真，“我知道，但是我没——”</p><p>“我教你。”</p><p>往后几步是床，他顺着男孩的衣摆把衬衫堆在胸口，Caps配合着伸长双臂脱掉。</p><p>湿漉漉的吻从额头一路向下，灵巧的手指绕着乳晕，Upset用舌尖舔吻凸起，那一点被牙齿轻轻地碾磨，冷空气一激便硬挺地立起来。身体完全裸露在空气中和胸前涨闷的感觉让Caps变得不知所措，他发出一声细细的抽气，又马上抿着唇试图缩起胸口，双手把床单揪得皱皱巴巴。</p><p>还是个未经情事的小男孩。</p><p>Upset还记得男孩主动介绍时说出的名字，游刃有余地扮演着体贴情人应该的表现。他的声线柔和，轻飘飘地像羽毛一样，带着缠绵一声一声地叫着“Rasmus”。</p><p>这对Caps来讲仿佛是魔咒，每一个音节都加倍延长，他耳尖红得滴血，不由自主地迎合Upset的动作。Upset沾满润滑剂，用小指和拇指撑开臀缝，浅浅地戳刺着才勉强塞进一个指节，手指动一下都会让Caps全身发抖。</p><p>“别怕，会有点儿疼，放轻松。”</p><p>Upset往他腰下塞了一个枕头，手握住Caps半硬的性器，从柱身圈着包裹揉捏分散他的注意力，耐心地安抚。他看上去手活都很少去做，隐秘的位置都是崭新的。只是被摸了几下就被那些黏在一起的热意催动，甜腻的呻吟泄出，像拉丝的牛奶蜂蜜在流动。</p><p>Caps在不断的亲吻下慢慢地分泌出肠液，Upset的指尖在穴口安慰似地转了两圈，顺着润滑进入内壁，他很快摸索到凸起的敏感点，引得男孩还没开始就扒着他的肩膀连声吸气，忍不住发出乞求的哼声。</p><p>Upset抵着那块凸起挪动，Caps很快因为前列腺刺激着神经末梢变得更加湿润，加上膏体清凉的触感让他舒服了不少，递进的第三根手指便顺利许多。</p><p>被抚摸的后穴柔软地一塌糊涂，一阵阵快感顺着尾椎窜上脊背，Caps蹭了蹭Upset的侧腰，有点不好意思又像是亲昵，</p><p>“我可以了……”</p><p>他软着声音，黏黏地把一句话变成一个词，几乎是一个完全敞开的姿势，露出讨好的小表情吻着眼前的人，他感觉到自己的身体被一寸寸撑开。</p><p>后穴中的阴茎远比手指粗壮得多，生理性疼痛让Caps的眼里升起一层白雾，他把Upset送进他身体的部分吞了进去，下意识收缩着腿根，却被深深浅浅的刺激分得更开。</p><p>Caps来参加学院的年度聚会，遇见了一个好看的男生，还不知道他的名字就搞到了床上。</p><p>前二十年被长辈温声细语叮嘱着的原则，随着Upset落在他耳边沉重的喘息消失殆尽。Caps用手臂遮住眼睛，充满情欲的呻吟从他口中跑出。两种声音交织在昏暗的房间被无限放大，这似乎加重了Upset的兴致。</p><p>“记得我问你的问题吗？”Upset吻着在男孩锁骨上留下的痕迹，</p><p>“我一见你就想好了。”</p><p>没等反应，他就着相连的姿势把Caps抱起来，抵在浴室冰冷的磨砂墙。失重的紧张和突然被贯穿到底的体位让Caps惊叫了一声，本能地缠住他的腰，两个囊袋紧贴着后穴，粗暴地挤压着好像要一起插进去。</p><p>顶弄的性器前端有意识地重重碾过已经探索到的敏感点，好像可以在腹部看到突出的形状。他的肌肤发烫，最开始还能主动配合，但双腿越来越酥麻，最后只能脱力地挂在Upset身上。</p><p>“我不行……真的不行，太奇怪了。”</p><p>“抱紧我。”</p><p>Upset抬高他的屁股又落下，男孩哼哼唧唧的声音就像欲拒还迎的邀请。</p><p>Caps晃了晃脑袋，电流打着旋上升，能清晰地感受到每一次操弄，肠道猛得缩紧，他在没有任何抚慰的情况下射出来了。精液胡乱地抹在他们的小腹间，羞耻感让他的脑子一片空白，泪珠顺着通红的眼尾流下来。</p><p>“怎么这就哭了？”</p><p>Upset刮了刮Caps的鼻梁，男孩在他怀里可怜兮兮地咬着下唇。温暖的内壁连接着Upset，吸附着的软肉让他全身的血液都滚烫起来。</p><p>“嗯我……啊……太深了……”</p><p>Caps呜咽着呻吟，规规矩矩地抱着他的脖颈，腿根摩擦着阴茎动了动，每个吐出的单词都随着涌动的情绪摇摇欲坠。</p><p>“好像肿了。”</p><p>“乖一点，你是处男对不对？”Upset托着他的屁股，掐住的臀肉从指缝中露出来，听着男孩肯定的气声，“我不想弄坏你，宝贝。”</p><p>“可你明明就在这么做……”</p><p>“我怎么了？”</p><p>Upset带着戏谑的笑意，明知故问在他耳边吹气。Caps被埋在体内的阴茎完全操开，一边喘息一边喊痛，连带着大腿都不住地收缩。</p><p>“这样就不行了？我还想抱着你在浴室里，在教室里，在宿舍里，在车里……”</p><p>Caps把他剩下的话堵在口中，全身泛着粉，像发情期里食髓知味的动物，连羞怯都带着坦诚的情色。Upset不再逗他，舔去唇角的津液，探进齿间抵着上颚，专心回应这个缠绵的吻。肉体拍打的清脆声音转在房间，Caps忍不住动了动想摆脱钉在身体里的禁锢，只能被进出得更透彻，每次抽离都会翻出嫣红的嫩肉。</p><p>深入的动作越来越顺畅，他觉得自己已经在汲取背后墙壁的温度，会阴磨得发红，脱力地承受着撞击。不知道什么时候，体内饱胀的阴茎一抖，Upset终于在一次快速的抽插下射了出来。</p><p>强烈的快感让Caps几近失声，他眼里氤氲着水汽，Upset把他抱回床上，揉了揉微微鼓胀的小腹，用手指引导着精液脱离身体。男孩嘟嘟哝哝地问他，</p><p>“我们算是在一起了吗？”</p><p>一声笑落进他的耳廓，Upset答非所问，“我们可以再来一次。”</p><p> </p><p>当Caps连续第四天催着Mikyx早起上课时，Mikyx盯着他看了很久，机械地掀开被子，像失去灵魂一样把定好的闹钟取消。</p><p>不需要了，Caps比闹钟有效得多。</p><p>作为总是推三阻四、要Mikyx早上叫三次才起床的人，Caps近来异常兴奋。</p><p>Mikyx听着Caps在他耳边叽叽喳喳，冷静地刷牙洗脸并且没有赶走他。</p><p>Caps看上去容易接触，喜欢开玩笑性格也好，像个朝气蓬勃的小太阳，这让很多人产生了错觉。</p><p>“我没有刻意疏远他们。”Caps很困惑，“我每次都有对大家笑。”</p><p>Mikyx语气里带着无奈，“之后呢？我认为从不主动发消息，也不理会别人的约会请求，这很难让人认为他们的追求积极有效。”</p><p>所以Mikyx不能相信他会做出一夜情、而且只见了一面就死心塌地这样的事。</p><p>但现在他必须相信，除非现在这个张牙舞爪逼着他一起早起排查学院男生的Caps是假的。</p><p>Caps把所有能想到的美好词汇都用来形容那个男生，这让Mikyx有点自我怀疑，思考着学院里真的有这么完美的男生吗。</p><p>“他叫我名字的时候，发音很好听。”</p><p>“难道你不觉得是名字本身的发音好听吗？”</p><p>“可是Marcin叫我名字的时候就很奇怪。”</p><p>“你不能要求一个波兰人的英语有多标准。”</p><p>“不只是口音的问题。”</p><p>“放过可怜的Marcin，我不会再说他是学院里最帅的男生了。”Mikyx被打败似地举起手，擦完脸走出浴室，意有所指地提醒他，“可你还是不知道他叫什么。”</p><p>“可能是他忘记了，也许——。”</p><p>“别那么自信，Rasmus。”Mikyx说出心里的想法，他不想打击Caps，但还是希望他能早日明白，“按照目前透露的情况，我是说，他应该只当你是一夜情的对象。”</p><p>Caps捧着脸看Mikyx找柜子里的牛奶，“可他暗示我了，他至少有点喜欢我。”</p><p>Mikyx回头，抬镜框的一刹，光线折射镜片仿佛出现锐利的白色闪烁，Caps犹豫了一会儿，靠近他说了句话。</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>Mikyx挑了挑眉，Caps的脸颊在他的注视下慢慢泛红，</p><p>“所以你们真的又做了一遍？”</p><p>“也没有……”</p><p>Mikyx面不改色地看他，Caps的声音越来越弱，支支吾吾，“当时我，嗯……那种情况。”</p><p>见Mikyx没再说话，Caps小声嘀咕，“所以我很有机会吧。”</p><p>Mikyx沉默了一会儿，对着Caps期待的目光点评道，</p><p>“精彩至极。”</p><p>他们提前到达教室，Caps咬着手指仔细观察着进来的每一个人，被发现后就露出一个无辜的微笑蒙混过关。</p><p>所以这四天以来，他的一夜情对象还没找到，想跟他搞多夜情的人倒是与日俱增。</p><p>对Mikyx来讲，最重要的是Caps不带手机。</p><p>每次他直勾勾地盯着别人，对方以为接收到邀请的暗示就会来要个Ins、Twitter账号，手机号码或者是输入自己的号码，不过一切套路终结于Caps歉意又懵懂地说，</p><p>“我不怎么用手机。”</p><p>Mikyx翻了翻私信记录。</p><p>他不可以，你有兴趣吗？我更喜欢温柔的美人（表情）</p><p>温柔的美人面无表情地拉黑了第七个人，刚想掰过聚精会神盯着门口的Caps的脸时，他发现在他看Ins时，Caps跑去了教室的右后方。</p><p>“名字而已，当然可以，毕竟你帮我赢了100欧。”Zven对Caps笑了笑，一边写一边说。</p><p>Caps没在意他说了什么，只是盯着那一行行落下的笔迹，在心中默念。突然肩膀被拍了拍，他转身看到熟悉的脸，欣喜地睁大眼睛，差点撞进Upset怀里，连忙扶住桌子站稳。</p><p>“早上好，Elias。”</p><p>Upset把下意识想接住他的手收回来，不自然地弯弯指节。他看了看Zven，对方摆出一个摊手的姿势，一副爱莫能助的表情。</p><p>他象征性地对Caps点点头，男孩的头发翘起一缕支在头顶。那天他穿衣服时，男孩还在床上睡得正好，全身裹着被子，只露出一个小小的尖，也是这样打卷的发旋。</p><p>走得太早了，缺了一句早安。</p><p>“早上好。”Upset抚平他的头发，“你找我？”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”Caps认真地看着他，刚想再开口却被Upset打断。</p><p>“你是想要长期性关系？”</p><p>“我不是这个意思。”Caps怕他误会，连忙解释说，“我们可以慢慢接触，如果你愿意——”</p><p>“我不愿意。”Upset平静地摇头，单薄的唇线让他的神情看上去居高临下，“为什么要做这么扫兴的事？”</p><p>他环住Caps僵直的肩膀，熟悉的气息太过强烈，以至于他可以想起来Caps是怎样抬起头凑上来索吻。但他的声线依旧温和，语调毫无起伏。</p><p>“小朋友，我对谈恋爱没兴趣，一个晚上而已，没有后续了。”</p><p>Caps好像反应不过来发生了什么，一瞬不瞬地盯着Upset，过了好一会才理解了他的话。脸上的失落显而易见，他后退了一步，勉强撑起一个笑容对他道歉，含糊不清的音节堆在一起，只有再见说得清晰可闻，然后慌乱地回到自己的座位。</p><p>Upset的眼神跟随着Caps落座，意外地看到了熟悉的身影。</p><p>Mikyx面上镇静对他挥挥手，他相信他比Upset还要震惊。</p><p>为什么Caps能把温柔友善这种词都套在Upset身上？</p><p>不过Mikyx确定Caps没戏了，正打算安慰这个无精打采，初恋破灭的男孩时，</p><p>“他是不是心情不好？是我今天出现的时间不对吧。”Caps从臂弯里露出一双蓝色的眼睛，急切地看着他。</p><p>“他平时就是这个表情。”Mikyx好笑地揉了揉他的头发，“我不知道你产生了什么样的错觉，如果你喜欢温柔好看的男生，我可以给你介绍，不需要一定是他，好吗？”</p><p>“我不要。”Caps再次把脸埋进臂弯，声音闷闷的。</p><p>Mikyx看着Caps垂头丧气的表情，还是比较想念他虽然烦人却活力满满的样子。他捏着Caps软软的脸向外拉扯，玩笑地说，“嘿，那不一定是你喜欢他。说不定是丁达尔效应，我很清楚他们的灯光打得那么好就是为了安全套的消费量。”</p><p>Caps目光闪了闪，避开他的视线。</p><p>“等等，你不会要告诉我……”</p><p>“忘记了。”Caps趴在桌子上，“不过都不重要了。”</p><p>“算了，我认识他。”Mikyx不想知道更多让他头痛的事，于是放弃跟Caps讲道理，“他真的不合适你。”</p><p>“不过他是单身，我还有希望。”</p><p>“你有听我说话吗？”</p><p>“我明天下午要去健身房。”Caps低头看了看自己，“你能不能陪我去一趟商场，我需要点新衣服。”</p><p>“这不是长相问题，Rasmus。”</p><p>“燕麦片和巧克力都给你，不吃的话，你可以给你男朋友。”</p><p>“不要钻死路，Rasmus Winther。”</p><p>Caps听到自己的全名，他知道Mikyx有点生气了，从记事本里抬头看着他，</p><p>“Miky，你有追过他吗？”</p><p>“……没有。”</p><p>“那怎么能证明是死路。”</p><p>颓废永远跟Caps搭不上边，蓝色的眸子满是毫无保留的喜欢，他天真无邪又胜券在握，</p><p>“我会追到他。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>